Want You Back- Poke vs Pearl
by DemonOtaku-Pearlshipper
Summary: Misty thought Ash was an average boy, just one of her many boyfriends. She had no idea she fell for him into after she broke up with him harshly. Now she sees him hanging around a certain blunette and jealously spikes when she realizes how close they are. Now she's determined to have Ash for herself whether that means hurting him again or his new love. (T for Tiniest of language)
1. Mine Not Yours Mine

**I'm sorry that I haven't posted Chapter 3 of "Can't Live Without You" yet it's just that I have been so busy with life, drama, school, sports blah blah and I haven't had time. I started writing this story at the same time as "Can't Live Without You" and it was originally going to be a one-shot but since it will be pretty long I decided to make it a two-shot so enjoy!**

**Plus I was originally Satohikari_Dash but I just changed my name so no worries it's still me! :D**

**Ash: *sigh* Just keep updating and we won't judge.**

**Dawn: Please make sure you update your other story!**

**Me: *face palm* I'm trying but to be honest I only have one paragraph...*hides***

**Ash & Dawn: WHAAAATTTTTT?**

**Me: Meep**

**Misty: Don't worry this story will be good- cuz I'm in it *winks***

**Gary: And me!**

**Me: Okie let's begin! c:**

* * *

**Want You Back**

**Part 1- Mine. Not yours. Mine.**

The redhead sat in her car and stared at the small, rickety house before her. She liked the simple porch attached the house, with the cozy little porch swing gently swaying in the breeze. She liked the flowery smell that wafted from the backyard on most Spring and Summer days. The neighbors weren't bad either, kind, helpful; their houses too were beautiful yet not luxurious, simple but not plain, and roomy but small. She also liked how close everyone was to one another in the small town called Pallet where everyone grew up together and knew each other on sight.

Misty wished she could've appreciated the sight from the beginning of her teen years. Back then she was focused only on her victories and her romance that she had barely spared a glance for the house she'd visited so many times.

As she sat in her comfy convertible, she thought about that horrid day two years ago...the day that had ruined everything...

_A fourteen year old Misty was walking up the road, intent on reaching the destination of the Ketchums.' She had asked Ash if they could go out for lunch today but he had said he was working with his Pokemon._

'_Why is he always paying attention to his Pokemon and not me?' the redhead thought angrily, practically stomping up the path to get to his porch. 'He's not even into our relationship and maybe...just maybe I'm not either. Maybe he's not as great as everyone thinks he is...'_

_As she got closer to the house, she could hear the sounds of Ash's Pokemon cheering and yelling from the backyard. 'I guess since we're going to Sinnoh next week he's spending his time with them before he leaves..'_

_But now that she came to think of it, he was just another guy. There were better guys than him out there, ones with much more excitement and romance. What was so special about Ash Ketchum? Sure he won all eight badges from Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn and even the Battle Frontier but other than that he didn't have much to offer. Did he?_

_Her sea green eyes scanning the backyard, she spotted the ebony haired boy directing a sparring match with Sceptile and Heracross. Misty couldn't help but watch Ash as he waved his hands in fluid motions, calling out encouragement to his Pokemon._

_She smiled a little; he was a good trainer- she'd give him that._

_But it wasn't enough for Misty._

"_Misty!" Ash called, waving and beaming cheekily over at her. "Wanna watch them battle? They're amazing!"_

_Misty returned his smile gravely. "No thanks."_

_He frowned. "Why? Are you okay?" He trotted over and attempted to hug her, but she stepped back. The raven haired boy tilted his head. "What's wrong?"_

_Misty shrugged. "You, I guess."_

_Ash blinked. "What?" He asked, his big brown eyes full of confusion. He tried to take her hand, but again Misty evaded him._

"_You!" Misty said, her voice annoyed, but also kind of bored. "You're always focused on your Pokemon, your gym battles, your dreams...you just don't care about me."_

"_No, Mis-" He began, but she cut him off._

"_You're boring to have as a boyfriend. Your kissing is not coordinated, you don't really excite me, I don't see us lasting forever and-" Misty took a deep breath. "I want someone better, so we're done. Good luck." She leaned forward and kissed him on the mouth, taunting him. "Goodbye, Ash." _

_Ash's face was shattered with grief, confusion, and pain; every word Misty had said had been like knives being stabbed slowly and painfully into his heart. His Pokemon stared at her too, shocked and angry. But Misty didn't care._

_Misty turned and walked away, heading back towards the road. She smirked to herself; she knew how stubborn and determined Ash was..._

"_Misty, wait!" He called, but Misty bolted from him, not feeling the slightest regret. 'Maybe when he matures more we can be together again," She thought, her evil smile widening. 'Yes, that's what'll happen..'_

_**Hey, boy you never had much game**_

_**Thought I needed to upgrade**_

_**So I went and walked away, way, way...**_

Now, a sixteen year old Misty sat in her car, wishing she would've just waited for his maturity while being with him. He had still been young, only thirteen and she had ruined that time of his life. Back then, she hadn't cared if he was hurt because she knew he'd pursue her.

She had been right of course; at first...

_The day after Misty and Ash's breakup, Misty had journeyed back to the Cerulean Gym and stayed there. Over the course of the week Ash had tried texting her, calling her, knocking on the gym door, throwing rocks at her window, yelling her name from the outside, and pleading her to come out._

_She never did once._

_But the redhead had assumed he wouldn't quit, would do anything to get her to talk to him. But suddenly, he had stopped everything. Just like that as if he hadn't at all._

_So Misty decided to go out into town to see if he was there, her red purse swinging on her arm while she stopped at her favorite cafe', going in and looking around._

_And she saw someone who might know where he was..._

"_Gary!" She cried, hurrying over and sitting beside him. The auburn haired boy looked up: he was dressed in purple jeans, a black T-shirt under a white lab coat, and sneakers. His dark eyes surveyed her rather coldly._

"_Hi, Misty," He said stiffly, his expression expressing nothing but annoyance and slight...disgust?_

"_You're cute when you're cranky," Misty said flirtatiously, playing with the ends of her shirt and smiling brightly._

_Gary's eyes flashed. "Stop it, Misty," He spat. The redhead blinked confused green eyes, staring at the angry teen in front of her._

"_What?" She asked._

"_Stop __**using **__people!" The auburn haired teen snarled. "You just wanted Ash to make yourself look good and then hurt him. You even made him come back and beg for you! Why would you do something like that to someone, especially a nice guy like Ash?"_

_Misty froze; Gary, the sympathizer? None of her friends ever called her out like that, not once, especially not Gary Oak. If Gary was supporting Ash obviously she'd really hurt him. Ash had been begging for her, right? She'd wanted that, the whole point of the breakup._

"_You just want people to want you and to twist around your finger for your own leisure," He continued, his glare so intense that she actually flinched. "Why can't you just appreciate your friends?"_

_Misty stared at the angry boy, shock clouding her brain. He was deliberately making her feel bad, trying to get her to see her mistakes..but then, Misty hadn't understood; she was angry._

"_Excuse me but you're not so better yourself- messing with girls and then throwing them away!" Misty snapped, slamming her fist on the bar. People stared at her but she didn't care._

_Gary sighed. "I know that," He said, suddenly sounding tired. "I've quit that game awhile ago...and I've realized how badly I've hurt those girls and I have been doing everything I could to fix my mistakes...I'm sorry for what I've done."_

_The redhead raised her eyebrows; could Gary Oak...be different? She doubted it; he was a liar, a bully, a jerk, a player- he didn't just __**change**__._

_He sighed and looked into Misty's sea green eyes. "You came here looking for Ash yes?"_

_Misty snorted. "Oh please-"_

"_You did," Gary said spitefully. "I know you did. You want him to beg for you, you want him to be his usual puppy dog follower of you. But since I'm annoyed with you, I'm going to break the news." He took a deep breath, smirked, his usual taunting air back. "He has given up on you. Not on love, just you."_

_Misty's eyes involuntarily widened. 'No, it's not true, Ash wouldn't quit on me,' She thought, her fists clenching. 'He's lying to make me upset..'_

_Gary smirked at her reaction. "Ash didn't want to be used. He came to me upset, ME, of all people." He brushed his hair out of his eyes and smiled a little, genuine rather than teasing. "He asked me for advice and of course I called Brock and asked him for help. We gave our advice to Ash, advice that has probably damaged your relationship beyond repair."_

_Misty stayed in shock silence as Gary continued: "We told him that if you'd really had cared then you wouldn't have insulted him like that or let him beg for you continuously. We told him there is a special girl out there waiting for him, and she will love and care for him with all her heart." He smiled contentedly. "I don't know where those words came from but I just told him that, I could somehow FEEL that there was someone waiting for someone like him."_

_She couldn't help but stare at him; Gary never spoke wise words, never like this. What had gotten into him?_

_But that wasn't the worst. 'Ash...you're seeking some other girl? How could you just quit on everything we had!' She screamed in her mind. Her heart wasn't broken; it was shaken with shock and anger. 'He. Will. __**Not. **__Quit. On. Me.'_

"_Where is Ash?" The redheaded girl asked quickly, getting to her feet and gathering up her purse. She had to find him, had to talk to him..._

_Gary laughed cruelly._

"_What?" She snapped angrily._

_His satisfied smirk made her skin crawl. "He left for Sinnoh this morning..."_

Sixteen year old Misty drummed her fingers on the steering wheel, wishing she'd had enough guts the past two years to go and see him. The only time he came back to Kanto was with a brief visit with his mom and he brought Brock...and someone else, someone from Sinnoh.

A girl.

Misty's hands tightened on the wheel. She remembered Gary talking on and on about Ash's new friend, some girl named Dawn. She remembered the day when she met her...

_The fifteen year old redhead had heard Ash was back in town, told of course by the obnoxious Gary Oak. He told her he'd been in town for about three days and he'd brought Brock, Pikachu, and his new friend._

_This of course had caught Misty's attention. "New friend?" She questioned the teen as he started walking away._

"_Yup, his new friend, Dawn Berlitz," Gary said with a note of glee in his voice._

_As he disappeared down the road, Misty let the name sink into her mind. 'Dawn. Dawn Berlitz. Dawn Berlitz. Berlitz. Dawn. Dawn Berlitz...' She thought, then gasped. It was a girl of course._

_She remembered running so fast down that road she barely registered the scenery. 'He brought home a girl, a girl, a girl to replace me...'_

_She wished she could drive at the time and then maybe she could've stopped the scene that followed..._

_Whipping the corner, she spotted Ash's small house down the road and sped up, panting but determined. Though when she reached his porch, she heard voices and ducked into the bushes, breathing heavily._

"_Betcha can't catch me!" Misty heard a girl's voice call and light footsteps running down the porch steps and out onto the lawn._

"_You won't get away, Dee Dee!" Misty gasped; it was Ash. His voice sounded slightly deeper, more mature, more...sexy. Moreover, he sounded happy, not at all like the young boy whose heart had been shattered just a year ago._

_Misty peered through the shrub and saw a girl that looked about Ash's age with long, flowing midnight blue hair running as fast as she could from him. She crept forward, trying to get a better view and saw how taller Ash was, taller than her.._

_He looked more grown up and happier than Misty had ever seen._

_She watched as Ash caught up with the slim girl and wrapped his arms around her slender waist, pulling her to the ground. She squealed with laughter as they toppled over each other and then stopped, Ash on top and pinning her down._

_The redhead's fists clenched, her hair practically steaming with rage. 'How could he fall for her? What does she have that I don't?' She wondered angrily, her green eyes narrowing. She approached slower, but neither paid her attention, too focused on each other and their silly game._

_**Now, I seen you've been hanging out**_

_**With that other girl in town**_

_**Looking like a pair of clowns, clowns, clowns..**_

_Ash grinned down at the blunette, pushing her hair out of her flushed face. "Gotcha," He said quietly, almost not loud enough for Misty to hear. Dawn giggled, her large sapphire eyes looking up at Ash with excitement, innocence and...love. _

_So this girl was in love with Ash._

_Misty couldn't take much more; she cleared her throat loudly and approached the pair. "Well, I didn't expect to see you, Ash."_

_The raven haired boy's head jerked up and saw Misty, brown eyes widening. Dawn pushed her head back to look at Misty, blushed furiously and sat up- achieving being even closer to Ash by landing in his lap. The redhead saw Ash's cheeks flush slightly but he continued to hold onto Dawn's hand, his other hand resting on her bare knee. Both blushed even more as they stared up at Misty, like two teens caught making out in a closet._

_This didn't help Misty's mood._

"_Um, hi Misty," Ash said, his voice cold. Dawn looked awkwardly at Ash. He looked back at her and smiled a little. "This is, um, Misty Waterflower...a friend of mine."_

_Misty smiled her poisoned honey smile. "We use to date, and boyyy was it great time," She said nonchalantly, watching Dawn's face slacken slightly. "And you must be Dawn Bewitch..?"_

"_Dawn Berlitz," Dawn corrected, and she saw Ash's hands tighten on her. He knew Misty was good a taunting, good at getting under people's skins, good at getting her way, and very vengeful. He sensed the sparks flying between the two girls and he knew that if he didn't step in that there would be trouble._

_Ash got to his feet and pulled Dawn up with him. "Um, actually Misty-" -He said her name like it took a lot of effort and barely withheld annoyance- "-me and Dawn were going to go have a picnic lunch together; Brock's inside if you want to talk to him." He made it quite clear it that he wanted to be alone with Dawn- and steer clear of Misty._

"_Oh, you don't have room for one more?" Misty questioned as he started to walk away with his new blue-haired beauty._

"_Nope, only packed for two, sorry," Ash said quickly, not sounding sorry at all. He grabbed a picnic basket from the porch and walked off with Dawn. She saw Dawn cast a suspicious look over her shoulder at Misty before they disappeared over the hill._

_Misty narrowed her eyes; this was Ash's way of moving on, doing everything she and him use to do. Her and Ash used to play chase and tag games, use to go out to lunch together alone, use to have picnics, use to be inseparable..._

_Though when he was with Dawn, he was happier._

_**Remember all the things you I and did first?**_

_**And now you're doing them with her**_

_**Remember all the things you and I did first?**_

_**You got me, got me like this- ERGGH!**_

_So the feud had began; Misty sat tortured for the next few days watching Dawn and Ash spending time together, going out to breakfast, lunch, dinner and every restaurant around Pallet Town almost every day and started making her even more furious._

_She watched them go from place to place without parting from each other, even with Brock they mostly paid attention to each other. But Brock smiled whenever he saw how close they were, saw how happy Dawn made Ash._

_Now, watching in the back of a restaurant, Misty saw the pair laughing and smiling at each other so lovingly._

_**And now you're taking her to every restaurant **_

_**And everywhere we went, c'mon!**_

_**And now you're taking her to every restaurant**_

_**You got me, got me like this- ERRGH!**_

"_Um, Ash, so what's up between you and Misty?" Dawn asked, her voice full of concern. Misty saw Ash's face fall._

"_Oh, it's silly, no worries," He said hastily._

'_Oh silly, is it?' Misty thought in irritation._

_The blunette's mouth quirked. "Ash, she said you dated, but she acts like it was nothing, and you look troubled when you see her.."_

_His brown eyes dropped and he fidgeted with his napkin. "I thought she was perfect, I thought I loved her, and I thought I knew her- but she turned out to be nothing but a self-absorbed I'll-wrap-you-around-my-finger slut."_

_Dawn drew in a breath. "Oh..." She leaned over the table and took his hand. "It's okay, all you have to do is let her go and move on. Someone can come along and heal your broken heart. I speak from experience..." She blushed._

_Ash smiled at her. "You're right- someone has healed my broken heart. I'm over Misty...I like someone else."_

_Dawn smiled weakly. "I bet that girl is special..."_

"_She is," He said playfully, looking into her large blue eyes. "And beautiful, kind and gentle."_

_Dawn laughed a little. "Wish I could meet her..."_

"_You have."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yes," He said with a small laugh. _

_Misty, still observing, narrowed her eyes. 'So you're over me huh?' She thought scathingly. 'You're only in denial, Ash Ketchum. That girl can't give you half of what I can.'_

_**Boy you can say anything you wanna**_

_**I don't give a sh-**_

_**No one else can have ya**_

_**I want you back**_

_**I want you back**_

_**W-Want You, Want you back**_

And so, as Misty recalled, the next day Ash, Dawn, and Brock had returned to Sinnoh. Only Brock and Dawn said goodbye to Misty before they left.

"_See you later, Misty!" Brock said before hurrying to the car where Ash had already gotten into. The blunette turned to Misty, holding out a small hand._

"_Bye, Misty, it was, uh, nice meeting you," She said awkwardly. Misty thought about grabbing her hand and throwing her down the porch steps. But alas, Ash's mom was in the car and she couldn't pull a stunt like that in front of her._

_Instead, Misty took her hand and shook it. "Likewise," Misty said, her voice tight. Dawn released Misty's hand, inclined her head and was about to hurry to the car when Misty grabbed her wrist._

_Dawn looked back at her. "Yeah?"_

_Misty got in her face and hissed, "Don't think you've won him over yet. He still loves me and you won't get between us.." She dropped the blunette's wrist, smirking at her shocked face. "Bye, Dee Dee," Misty added smugly, wiggling her fingers in a sarcastic wave._

_Dawn had given her a dark look, turned, and ran to the car then clambered in. Delia had waved to Misty as she pulled out and drove down the road..._

Now, watching his house, Misty realized she was going to miss her ferry if she didn't leave. She pulled out of his driveway, thinking at how good it felt seeing Dawn's face; how scared and shocked she seemed to be.

She wanted to Dawn to feel the pain she was feeling.

But as she drove, she thought about the pained look on Ash's face the day she broke up with him. She thought he would sob and beg for her forever, to keep chasing her, to keep loving her...

Ash had been a bud, and with Misty he slowly grew and grew until she had ripped him up by the roots. His hope had been blown away by the wind like a seed and landed in the soil when he met Dawn. The little seed had grown much happier and healthier under Dawn's care and company, and now, he had begun to bloom because of her.

She was the light that had saved Ash from the darkness.

**I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'**

**Now I feel like sh- looking at you flyin'**

**I want you back**

**I want you back**

**Wa-want you, want you back**

Parking her car, Misty got out, grabbed her bag and locked her car. 'See you soon,' Misty thought, walking toward the dock. The ferry was blowing steam and soon would set off to Sinnoh.

She boarded, brushing her hair out of her eyes as she marched up the deck, looking for a nice spot to rest. The redhead found a nice fold out chair and sat on it, leaning back and letting the morning sun wash over her, and soon she was asleep, a smirk of revenge plain on her lips...

The loud horn blew suddenly and jolted Misty awake, and her bag fell off the chair. She sighed and picked it up, getting to her feet as the ferry came to a stop. She smirked, thinking to herself, _'Ready, Ash? Here I come!'_

So the redhead made her way down the dock, her eyes scanning the crowds and bustle. She found a little café, purchased a cold ice tea and settled at a round table, then smoothed out a map of the Sinnoh region.

_Hmm, it looks like I'm in Canalave City, _Misty thought, running her finger along the map. _And from what Delia said Ash last was in Hearthome City..._

She sighed. "This is gonna be a long trip," the redhead muttered, getting to her feet and swigging the last of her ice tea before setting off down the road. She brought her hand up to her forehead to block the sunlight from hitting her eyes and spotted a train about to set off, billowing steam over a large crowd.

"Going to Solaceon Town," Misty read off the schedule. She checked her map. "That's right beside Hearthome!" She hurried and purchased a ticket, then scrambled on the train and took a seat. _You will be mine, Ash Ketchum, all mine.__  
_

* * *

**Sadly this is it for now but I shall update "Can't Live Without You" in the next couple of weeks or next month- it'll be easier to write with school getting out next month. And then this story shall be updated shortly after or before that. And I love Misty- I don't hate her but I just want to get my point across that I HATE HATE HATE Pokeshipping!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or these song lyrics._

**Ash: Yay! XD**

**Me: Oh if you have an Instagram follow my personal- (( demonchild_pearlshipper ))**

**Dawn: And her four Pokemon roleplaying accounts! (( hikari_haruka )) (( sapphireoak_platinamit )) (( trainers_of_awesome )) (( goldgreen_kasumiiris ))**

**Me: Please review! (: Ask me questions and make suggestions c;**


	2. Push Me Away, I'll Pull You Back

**Okay okay I know some of you wanted me to post Chapter 4 of "Can't Live Without You", buut I'm super busy with theater five days a week for five and a half hours plus softball on the weekends so my apologies. I really wanted to complete this story so I can focus on "CLWY" and make awesome ideas 'cuz, to be honest, I still don't know what's going to happen nor do I know how long I'm going to make it. **

**Ash: Well how much of chapter four do you have done?**

**Me: ...**

**Dawn: Tell us!**

**Me: ...um...less than 1/4...**

**Ash, Dawn, Kenny, May, Zoey, Cilan, & Iris: *faints***

**Me: meep sorry...school only got out two weeks ago and I had a bunch of stuff to work on last week..**

**Kenny: Gah, c'mon!**

**Me: T-T okay you're not in this story soo whoever isn't GET!**

**Kenny: Hey! That's only me! *pouts and leaves***

**Me: ...anyway I hope part 2 of 2 of THIS story satisfies some of you impatient fans...trust me I'm flattered you like my work but rushing me won't help. So enjoy...even though I feel this part kinda sucks... *hides behind the boys***

* * *

**Want You Back pt. 2**

The train's whistle startled Misty out of her slumber. She sat up and realized the train was slowing down, which meant she had arrived at her destination and was even closer to Ash then before.

_It'll take me about twenty minutes to get to Hearthome City from Solaceon Town, _She mentally revised herself, walking down the road and past the Pokemon Center. _Alright, that's not bad I suppose._

* * *

Hearthome City was magnificent. Misty held her breath as she passed expensive stores filled with exotic dresses, shoes, tops, designer jeans...a fashion girl's heaven. Fancy restaurants were around each corner, neat and pretty houses went down each street and there was even the beautiful contest hall. The grand city temporarily distracted the redhead from her mission. She couldn't resist stopping in each clothing store and picking out at least three pieces of clothing.

Misty felt good about her newest purchases and carried her bags to a gorgeous hotel with a fountain out front depicting a mermaid sitting on a rock surrounded by a Goldeen, Totodile, Azurill, and a Prinplup.

She rented a room and once she got inside, she smiled with pleasure. She had a large, comfy king size bed with fresh white sheets, a television set, a balcony and a mahogany dresser. Misty dumped her shopping bags on her bed and took a shower.

Toweling her hair, she proceeded to her bed and picked out a new outfit to wear: a red tank top, a shorty short white skirt, and a pair of cute sandals. Once she was dressed, she headed out of the hotel and back into the city.

She thought it would be difficult to find Ash in a large city like this one, but she was mistaken.

Again Misty's temptation won over and she entered a shop specifically specializing in designer jeans and cute tops. A light blue ruffle top had caught her interest, as did a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, so she headed for the back of the shop where the dressing rooms were located. She was about to enter a stall when a flash of blue hair caught her attention and she advanced after it, heart pounding with excitement.

And smirked.

Dawn Berlitz was standing in front of a mirror with five angles, examining a pair of jeans she was trying on. She didn't look much different from when Misty last saw her; her hair was slightly longer and maybe she'd grown an inch or two but otherwise she was the same: midnight blue hair that was slightly layered, large, royal blue eyes, cream and roses skin, cupid's bow mouth, small nose, slim figure. She was beautiful, but unlike Misty, her breasts and hips weren't quite developed. Nevertheless, Misty was sure any boy that saw her would want her.

"What do you think?" the blunette asked, and Misty, still peeking from her stall, saw two boys sitting on the bench watching Dawn. Her heart leaped; it was Ash and Brock.

"Um, well...the jeans are kinda flashy don't you think?" Brock replied awkwardly to Dawn, who was spinning in the gem studded jeans.

Ash shrugged and his brown eyes twinkled merrily. "Dawn, you're beautiful, but the jeans are, uh, kinda weird looking. The color doesn't match you."

The blunette's cheeks flushed and she nodded. "Now that I look at them, they do look odd on me," She said with a small laugh.

_No kidding, you look like a freak show, _Misty thought with a shake of her head, watching Dawn sort through the piles of her other clothes and went back into her stall to change out of the jeans. _I could make those jeans work. The color looks good with me and my body. You're just a flat-chested, wannabe whore. How could I possibly be jealous of you?_

_**Please, this ain't even jealousy**_

_**She ain't got a thing on me**_

_**Tryin' to rock them ugly jeans, jeans, jeans**_

"Well, long time no see," Misty said playfully, stepping out from her stall and into the room with the two boys. Both turned and both expressions changed, Brock to shock, Ash to surprise and annoyance. Misty smirked and approached closer, casually playing with Ash's collar.

"Miss me?" She asked him, winking. He narrowed his eyes and pushed her hand away.

"No, actually I didn't," He responded coldly. The chocolate brown eyes were full of mistrust and fury, glaring at Misty with an intense burning heat of hatred.

"Ash? Brock?" A feminine voice spoke from behind the redhead and she turned to smirk at the blunette.

"And here's Dawn! Lovely to see you again," Misty said, her voice dripping with mockery. Dawn stiffened, her blue eyes narrowing at the sight of Misty, which irritated Misty because it reminded her of the glare she'd received from Ash.

"Hi...Misty," said the blunette, her hands balling into fists by her sides. She walked over to Ash and stood beside him, arms folded and her fists still clenched.

_Oh, proving your claim? Please, he's flirted with you, but you're gonna be nothing now that I'm here, _Misty thought with a smug smile. _He hasn't even asked you ou-_

Ash's arms wrapped around Dawn's waist, and pulled her close. He angled his head downward and touched his lips to the slim blunette's. She kissed him back gently, her fingers tangling in his hair in a way that made it look like she did it often...

Misty's eyes must have involuntarily widened because Ash was smirking when he lightly disconnected his mouth from Dawn's. He kept his arm around Dawn, making small circles in her side. She smiled up at Ash, and rested her cheek against his shoulder.

"You guys...are an item now?" Misty spluttered, unable to wipe the shock off her face, her heart twisting with rage and hurt. Now it was her nails digging into her palms as she fought the urge to pound the coordinator to a pulp; it was her who felt broken and used, tossed aside and forgotten; it was her who felt a tidal wave of betrayal thrown upon her.

"Yes," The couple said in unison, both beaming at each other with full admiration and love in each other's eyes. The redhead remembered when Ash use to look at her like that, before stupid little Dawn came into the picture. But she knew Ash wasn't a quitter, despite what Gary said- Ash never quit on anything.

_Ash doesn't know what he just got himself into, _thought Misty, a smirk curling on her lips. _By tomorrow night, Dawn will be running back home in tears and Ash will be mine. It's the perfect scheme._

_**You clearly didn't think this through**_

_**If what I've been told is true**_

_**You'll be crawlin' back like boo hoo hoo**_

That night in her hotel room, Misty sat cross-legged on her bed and wrote down her thoughts on the pages of a notebook she'd bought before returning. After a few minutes of writing, she bit the end of her pen and stared at the words she had scribbled.

_Ash has toughened after our breakup. He has matured and grown more than I could've ever imagined. He's gone from the hot-headed little boy he used to be into a grown, sexy, careful and calculating young man. He's more determined, more intelligent, and a more responsible Pokemon trainer. His voice has gotten deeper, his hair is slightly longer, his eyes are a deeper brown than before, he's certainly taller than me now...which is good because when we originally dated his forehead was level with my nose. Not sexy to have a boyfriend shorter than you. Now that I think about it, Dawn has been more kind to him than I ever was. As much as I hate to admit it and will deny it later, Dawn is a beautiful, talented, and compassionate girl. I've watched her on TV, and she's a pretty amazing coordinator. Observing her with other people (especially Ash), her kindness is genuine and there is no sucking up involved nor manipulation. She's truly in love with Ash and she's not going to use him...or leave him. Breaking them up will be difficult because, unfortunately, I can see why Ash is in love with her...she's perfect in his eyes. I feel the tiniest pang of guilt at the thought of ripping them apart, but what else is there for me to do? Find a new guy? I don't think so! From what Brock has told me, Dawn had a struggle with an ex-boyfriend and Ash had been her knight in shining armor and rescued her. Does that make her terrified of other guys? Does she want to be with Ash because of his heroic moment? Could I fix her up with someone else?_

The last question bothered Misty. This girl had stolen her man, tauntingly kissed him in front of her, cold shouldered her after she found out Misty's quarrel with Ash, and her hatred for Misty couldn't be more evident. Why would she help her?

_Well, she didn't really steal him from me, _Misty mentally decided, drumming her pencil against her notebook. _He was available, and truth be told Ash started the kiss in front of me. And her ignoring and hating me started after I told her she hadn't won him over...I don't blame her for hating me...she must have thought me to be a jealous bitch..._

Whoa. The redhead shook her head. She felt...bad?! For Dawn Berlitz? And insulted herself?

"Misty Waterflower you're going insane," She said to the empty room. Rising from her bed, she paced back and forth, back and forth. "You have to stop feeling bad for her! You have to claim your man." She blinked. Why was she addressing herself in second person? Was she truly going mad?

The gym leader took a deep breath, in through her nose and out through her mouth. She repeated this over and over again for a whole minute, and then stopped.

"Now, Waterflower," She instructed herself, folding her arms and closing her eyes. "You have to go to him and confess your feelings for him. You have to get him under your spell again, and this time hold onto him. You have to banish Dawn as far from him as you can."

Misty opened her eyes and a sneer crossed her mouth. "If I have to threaten her, so be it. But Ash is mine. All mine. ASH KETCHUM IS MINE!" She added in a much louder voice. Snatching her coat, Misty disappeared into the night.

* * *

The Pokemon Center was only a few blocks away from Misty's hotel, and her eagerness drove her farther with each step. She knew Ash always stayed at the nearest Pokemon Centers, purely traveling with him had taught her a lot of things about Ash and his methods. All she could think of was being wrapped in his arms and kissing him passionately, like they used to.

_It's moments like those that make me miss him..._

She came to an abrupt stop outside the Pokemon Center. Only one weak light shone through the doors, one coming from behind the front desk. The redhead shoved the doors open and approached the light, adrenaline making her jumpy and impatient.

"Excuse me?" Misty asked the pink haired woman behind the desk, who was bent over a stack of papers. Nurse Joy raised her head and fixed bleary eyes on Misty. She yawned hugely behind her hand and rubbed her eyes.

"Can I help you?" the tired nurse asked the redhead.

"Yes," Misty breathed, her voice trembling with excitement. "I'd like to know which room Ash Ketchum is staying in."

Misty had the advantage over the sleepy nurse, the latter obviously forgetting safety regulations from fatigue. Nurse Joy typed for a second on the computer and then said, "He's in room 107." She yawned again.

"Thanks!" Misty called, and she sped off down the hallway, watching the numbers flick by.

_74, 75, 76, 77..._

Misty picked up the pace and whipped around the corner, her hair flying behind her.

_90, 91, 92, 93..._

_He'll be mine, he'll be my love again, we'll never separate again..._

_104, 105, 106.._

_107._

Misty came to a halt, her heart racing even more. "This is it," She breathed out before rapping on the door. She relaxed her bouncing feet and managed to regain her breath, patting her hair back into place.

The door opened and a sleepy voice asked, "Who is it?" A tousled hair figure was standing in front of the redhead, his brown eyes only partially open.

"Ash, it's me, Misty," She chirped, reaching over to brush his raven hair out of his face. He rapidly blinked his eyelids and squinted at her.

"Misty?" He croaked groggily, his eyebrows drawing together to make a half annoyed, half confused expression across his tan face.

"Yes, it's me," The gym leader giggled, putting on a sly smile. "Now you don't want to leave a little lady outside this time of night, do you?"

Ash hesitated and, whether because he was a gentleman or because he was sleepy and disoriented, he stepped back to let her pass. Misty flounced into the room and sat on his bed, taking in the messy room.

"Dear dear, Ash, you shouldn't leave your room this way," Misty remarked, using her toe to toss a pair of his boxers aside. Ash mumbled something indistinct and he rubbed his eyes more vigorously.

"Cut to the point, Misty, why are you here?" The raven haired boy grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.

Misty sighed. "Fine fine," She said, standing up. She approached Ash and got so close she could feel his hot breath. "I'm still in love with you, and I know you still love me. When I kissed you the day I left I knew we could still be together."

_**I thought you'd still be mine**_

_**When I kissed you goodbye**_

Ash tried to step back, opening his mouth to speak, but Misty put a finger to his lips and silenced him. She leaned even closer and smirked.

"I know you still love me, Ash. You don't give up on anyone," the redhead continued, moving still closer. "All you have to do is let go of the girl you _think _you love and kiss me."

Before he could protest, the gym leader swooped in and pressed her lips to his. She felt him freeze, a shiver go through his body, and for a moment, she thought he had given in. '_I knew he would be mine,' _Misty thought in triumph, still kissing him passionately.

However, Ash wouldn't be forced into submission. He struggled and managed to shove the redhead off of him. "How dare you!" He snarled. "I don't love you, AT ALL, get it? I thought I did, but you played me and I don't stand for people who take others for granted. I'm in love with Dawn because she's genuine and kind to people and her friends. She looks after others, and her love for me is real. She's the most...incredible girl I've ever met."

Misty stood in surprise. Rejection wasn't something she could handle well, especially when she came brimming with confidence. So finally she got the truth from Ash himself, instead of from Gary or Brock. She didn't want to believe it but...what choice did she have? The fire in his brown eyes was enough to tell her no games were being played.

"So, that's your final answer?" She asked curtly. "You're just gonna reject me after everything we had and could've had?"

Ash threw back his head and laughed cruelly. "Ya know, I wonder 'til this day why I bothered to go out with you. Arceus, I must've been dumber than I thought." He allowed himself a smirk, watching the redhead's face slacken. "You ruined everything between us. You busted open my heart and let it bleed. You ignored me when I tried to reason with you. Misty Waterflower, the relationship we had was torn apart by _your_ selfishness, not mine. I don't want to be with someone who'll keep breaking my heart, and eventually other guys will realize it too and steer clear of you."

There was a long silence, in which Misty's sea green eyes stared into Ash's chocolate brown ones. She hadn't particularly thought about how she suddenly ended it; the breakup was more of a test to see how committed Ash was to her. Those irritating things she thought about the thirteen year old Ash had changed as he grew. She wanted to think his change was a motivation to get her back, but she'd been wrong; his change was thanks to Dawn's companionship.

"You're right," She whispered at last. Ash's eyes widened in shock. "I have been selfish, I have been wrong, I have hurt..." She looked up at him, and her eyes were full of pain. "I can't believe I did those things and I just want to say...I-I'm sorry and I do mean it even if you don't believe me."

The redhead shuffled her feet, barely meeting Ash's suspicious eyes. She did mean it, for the first time ever she truly wanted to fix her mistakes. Guilt...it was an emotion the gym leader hardly ever felt, something she brushed aside and told herself to move on from. But now it was a horrible, wailing feeling inside her that she longed to be rid of; she wanted to suffocate and toss out the feeling, hoping she would see forgiveness in the chocolate depths of the raven haired boy's eyes.

"Misty?" He croaked. She looked up, her sea green eyes wet from unshed tears. Ash had his head tilted, looking at her curiously and possibly...was it understanding?!

"I forgive you, as long as you promise never to hurt anyone else like this."

Misty beamed. "I promise!"

**_Seven years later..._**

The evening was sunny and breezy, as Misty remembered. The car ride had been a thrill, driving through Pallet Town brought back the good and bad memories, but the wonderful weather blissfully wiped away the painful ones.

Tracey, her fiance, parked and they set off across the parking lot towards the beach, where the ceremony was being held. She kissed him goodbye and he went to sit down with Cilan and Gary and the other guys. Misty scurried hastily to the small tent behind the aisle, where she found the rest of the bridesmaids, all in colors that suited them best.

"Hey Misty!" May chirped, her dress a floral green, flowers weaved into her hair.

"Hey, May," the redhead replied, smiling and accepting her hug. "Wow, you all look lovely." She surveyed the other bridesmaids: Iris, in a flowing lavender dress, Leona, in a greenish blue ruffle dress that tied around her neck and left her shoulders bare; Zoey, in a burgundy v-neck dress, and Lyra, in a light blue strapless dress with a ruffled bottom, all gave Misty big grins. "Thanks, you too!" they chorused.

"Oh, Misty you're here!" chimed a voice from behind the cluster, a musical feminine voice. The girls parted to reveal the bride, who couldn't look more gorgeous. Her midnight blue hair was done in a bun, similar to the one she'd done at the Grand Festival, with the two locks beside her cheeks curled; her cheeks were a lovely rosy, her eyes lightly made up, -almost pointless because she was naturally beautiful- and her bangs left across her forehead. Just like the other girls, she had flowers weaved into her hair to match her dress- white roses. Her dress was strapless and hugged her curves nicely, ending in ruffles to the floor. She had on white gloves that stretched to just under her elbows, letting some of her cream and roses skin be exposed on her arms.

The blunette smiled warmly at the redhead, her teeth a brilliant white to also match her dress. She wrapped her arms around Misty, who hugged her back. "Oh, you need your flowers!" Dawn yelped, slightly flustered as she bustled over and snatched up a wreath of red roses to match Misty's curvy red dress with a sweetheart neckline. The coordinator lightly wove the roses into the gym leader's hair, and she beamed with pleasure. "Misty, you look beautiful!"

Misty flushed. "Me? What about you? Ash will be blown away when he sees you!" Dawn blushed as well, her little white high heel gently poking the ground.

"Thanks." Dawn looked around at the girls in turn and her smile got wider. "Oh, all of you look spectacular! I couldn't be more lucky to have such wonderful friends who stayed at my side for so long and I just want to say...thanks for being there for me, then and now."

All the girls chanted back responses and hugged their blue haired friend. Dawn hugged each in turn, and when she got to Misty, her eyes were wet.

"No, Dawn don't cry! It's your wedding day and you can't mess up your makeup!" Misty warned, patting the bride's shoulder. Dawn nodded and hastily blinked back her tears.

"Misty...I'm glad we could become friends," the blunette told her, her sweet smile forcing the redhead's lips to tug up at the corners. "I didn't want to be competitors over Ash...honestly, I wish we hadn't fought at all and just got along. I'm sorry."

Misty gaped. Dawn was apologizing for not being nice when Misty had given her every right not to?!

"No no, Dawn, it was all me!" Misty gasped, grabbing her shoulders and looking at her in alarm. "I was horrible to you and Ash! I should be sorry and I did tell you I was...it was my fault the whole way! Don't you dare blame yourself."

Dawn raised her head and smiled weakly at the redhead. "You just don't know how awful I felt when I realized how isolated you were from Ash...because of me."

"No, I was isolated from him because I hurt him and no one wants someone who hurts them around, especially when they find someone better," Misty told her. Distantly, she heard the piano start and knew it was their cue to set up. "Now, go out there, smile pretty and make him drool."

Dawn smiled, mouthed "okay" and set up at the back, her bouquet shaking in her gloved hands. The bridesmaid lined up in three pairs, Misty in the middle beside May, Leona and Zoey in front of her, Iris and Lyra behind her. They clutched their own bouquets, facing the front as the tent was opened.

The flower girls, Dawn's Buneary and Pachirisu, skipped down the aisle, tossing petals gracefully. The ring bearer was Pikachu, who hobbled down the aisle in a cute little suit and top hat, held the pillow with the gleaming rings above his head. The rest of Ash and Dawn's Pokemon were lined up on either side of the chairs, all wearing a fancy bow or a crown of flowers.

Zoey and Leona walked out after the three Pokemon, smiling shyly at the guests seated in all the chairs, their cheeks turning pink. They crossed the altar and stood to the side. Misty took a deep breath and her and May started their approach down the aisle. She couldn't look at anyone, she kept her eyes focused in front of her. And on the altar she felt her breath catch in her chest; Ash stood there, watching her with a small smile.

His raven hair looked a little more tame, but not too neat. He was in a crisp black suit and blue tie, his tan hands nervously shuffling together. The redhead inclined her head at him and crossed with May to stand beside the other two. Once Iris and Lyra made their way to them, Dawn emerged with her mother. Johanna looked lovely in a blue cocktail dress, beaming almost as brightly as her daughter.

Dawn was smiling through her veil, her back straight with confidence and carefully making her way down the aisle so she wouldn't trip. Misty could see Ash's wide eyes as he surveyed his beautiful bride, and a big grin spread across his face as she reached him, faced him, and smiled up at him. Misty smiled as she saw the love and affection between the two gazes, an unbreakable bond.

The minister had started to speak- wait, minister?! It couldn't be...but that slightly croaky and cheery voice couldn't be anyone other than...

"We gather here today, to celebrate the union between two faithful souls!" Professor Oak called in a booming voice, smiling and bouncing slightly on the balls of his feet. He babbled on and on for awhile, the crowd shifting every so often. When the vows started, everyone leaned forward to listen. Ash and Dawn both spoke their vows lovingly, looking into each other's eyes. And when Professor Oak announced for Ash to kiss her, the crowd tensed up and even the bridesmaids leaned forward to watch.

The raven haired boy gently lifted the veil away from her face, grinned at her and gently pressed his lips to hers. The blunette snaked her arms around his neck, and then crowd cheered as he hoisted her into his arms and walked down the aisle.

The rest of the party was loud and full of talk, many people crowding the newlyweds to congratulate them. Misty felt awkward and skirted the party, finding Tracey and holding his hand. She hardly talked to anyone, picking at her cake. She didn't know why she felt empty, but she did. Was it because her ex-boyfriend married another? _'No, I'm over him!' _She argued with herself, making a face. _'I love Tracey! I AM IN LOVE WITH TRACEY SKETCHIT NOT ASH KETCHUM!'_

"Misty?"

Misty looked up and found the couple themselves, smiling down at her with their fingers intertwined.

"Oh, hey," She said, smiling up at them. They looked so perfect together, and it made Misty feel better that she had stopped her Ash obsessions.

"Um, Misty, remember how you said you were...uh...pregnant?" Dawn asked her in a hushed voice, biting her lip. Misty nodded, blushing; she could hardly believe it but she was carrying Tracey's baby, which was due in seven months. Thankfully they were getting married next month so her belly wouldn't be huge during the wedding.

"Well...I..." Dawn nervously shuffled her feet and coughed, then burst out, "I'm pregnant too!"

Misty's eyes got big and she grinned, hugging Dawn tightly. "OHMIGOD, DAWN THAT'S AMAZING!" She squealed, and the blunette laughed, hugging her back.

"Thanks, I was so scared to say it," She admitted, thanking Tracey as he offered his congratulations as well. Misty laughed. "You three are the only ones that know I'm pregnant." Dawn glanced between Misty, Tracey, and Ash, biting her lip again. Ash rubbed her back.

"It's okay, that announcement won't hurt anybody, they'll be excited," He assured her, smiling and kissing her cheek. Dawn beamed and nodded, holding his hand as she made her way up to the front to make the announcement...

**_Two years later..._**

Misty lightly knocked on the door, so excited. Her son, his dark hair messy all over his face, and his sea green eyes looking around curiously, was tucked into her arms. It was the first time her, Tracey, and their son visited Dawn and Ash's new place in Alamos Town.

"Mama, where are we?" Christopher asked Misty as she knocked on the door. Misty smiled warmly at her son.

"Don't you remember, your godparents' house," She told him, smiling warmly. "We're having a little get together with a few friends and you're gonna meet their kids."

The door opened and the smell of cookies wafted over them. Chris raised his head in interest as he and his parents were allowed inside by the blunette herself. Dawn beamed at them, dusting her apron off and brushing her braided hair over her shoulder.

"Hi guys!" Dawn chirped, hugging both Misty and Tracey, and smiling warmly at their son. "Well, hey there, Chris!" Chris shyly smiled back and mumbled a greeting. There was a rustle as Dawn's dress moved and from behind it stood a small toddler.

The little girl's raven hair was messy and ruffled, the two front pieces held back by two pink clips. Her olive skin went well with her hair, but her eyes were the most magnificent- bright and a lovely royal blue shade, almost a perfect match to her mother's.

"H-hi," the girl said, tapping her foot nervously into the carpet. She didn't raise her eyes, but smiled weakly at Misty's left knee.

"Oh, don't be shy!" Dawn chimed, picking up her daughter. "Tracey, Misty, Chris, this is my daughter, Elena."

The Sketchits politely said hello, then, before they could speak again, a few pairs of hands dragged them into the living room to greet everyone else. The room consisted of the green haired coordinator, Drew, who had his wife, May, perched on the loveseat beside him with their twin son and daughter of their laps. The boy had tousled brown hair and emerald eyes, but his sister's hair was a deep leaf green, and her eyes mirrored her mother's, cerulean blue. Next to them on the couch was the purple haired dragon master, Iris, and her husband, the green haired connoisseur, Cilan. Their daughter was a petite violet haired, green eyed girl, her hands clasped in her lap, but her foot tapping in that same impatient way that she must have picked up from her mother. Drew and May's son's name was Drake, and their daughter was Cecilia; Iris & Cilan's girl was called Rosalyn, who gave Chris a friendly hug when he was introduced, making him blush and look away. Drake had a more cool manner, and he merely nodded at the newcomer. Cecilia had a bright smile and she shook his hand enthusiastically, which made him redden more. The parents laughed.

They all had a good time, watching kid shows and playing silly board games and charades. The kids bonded great and got along well, as did the parents. Misty was glad her and Ash could speak normally again, no more awkwardness between them. It felt good, but every time Misty glanced at Elena, she couldn't help but focus on those stunning blue eyes. _Maybe if I hadn't been so selfish, me and Ash could have gotten married and had kids, _She thought, biting her lip as she looked between Ash hugging Dawn from behind and nuzzling her neck to their daughter laughing with her son. _Ash could be holding me from behind, and our little girl's eyes would be sea green, like mine._

She shook her head. No more silly thinking. She was happy now and she wouldn't ruin her friendship with Ash and Dawn, not now that they trusted and loved her. She was Elena's godmother, and she loved being in that position. She wouldn't spoil it anymore, never again.

Because she proved she could change, that she wouldn't give up, and that she, Misty Waterflower-Sketchit, would love her husband and not look back at her past love with longing. That was the past, over, and she wouldn't think of what could have happened between her and Ash if she hadn't slashed their relationship in half.

Ash moved on first; all Misty had needed was a little push and soon she gave up on it too. Now she was much happier than she could have ever imagined. It was like a fairy tale ending. And Misty liked it that way.

* * *

**Me: Well...that concludes this story. I hope you enjoyed it c:**

**Oh, and also I'm going to start a new story to work alongside "CLWY" c: I have a bunch of ideas and plots for future stories, however there's five top ideas I really really want to do soon. I'm stuck between doing an anti-heattagshipping (ConwayxDawn), an anti-twinleafshipping (BarryxDawn) story, an anti-ikarishipping (PaulxDawn), an anti-cavaliershipping (GaryxDawn), orrrrr a tragic pearlshipping story. So when you write your reviews please please please vote for the story you want to read most first.**

**One last time - Review please! Vote! (Anti-Heattag, Anti-Twinleaf, Anti-Ikari, or Pearl) I need some halp with that...I'll eventually choose but I'd like some ahead of time suggestions c; thanks for reading!**

**~ Demonchild_Pearlshipper **


End file.
